


《POOR LIAR》【jewnicorn】

by zxiaoxinger



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxiaoxinger/pseuds/zxiaoxinger
Summary: Andrew在奥斯卡采访时口误说出对Jesse的感情，Jesse去找他……前部分黑化、严重ooc预警。结尾逆转





	

果不出所料。陪跑。对于这个结果Andrew早就有所准备，能得到提名他已经很开心了。

从不奢求不属于自己的东西，只向着目标做力所能及的努力，不强求结果，只在乎过程——这是来自第89届奥斯卡最佳男主角提名获得者Andrew Garfield的鸡汤。

话虽这么说，比起陪跑来，Andrew更在意的是这个记者使用了“鸡汤”这个词汇。他时刻自我鞭挞的人生信条之一，被轻描淡写成“鸡汤”，还顺带产生了“一个没获奖失败者的精神胜利法”的意味，这真让人不快。

可是他仍然对着镜头微笑着，这是场直播，他们采访得奖的人，也采访没得奖的人，他不能在在这种场合发作，或者粗鲁地直接纠正对方。这算不得虚伪。

“您接下来的作品是什么呢？据说是一部关于同性恋者的经典话剧？”

Andrew也不喜欢对方做作的提问方式，但他还是三言两语介绍了一下接下来的工作，结尾补充道：“我想把它献给Jesse。”

这算过分坦诚。

头一次见到陪跑的风头压过领奖的，在奥斯卡出柜？对象是另一个曾经的提名人？“奥提夫夫好样的！”这样的头条不容得Jesse不注意到了。

当时他正随手拿起鞋架上的报纸裹东西，一边干活一边走到摇篮旁边逗孩子。被卷起的报纸上Andrew的脸些许变形，让他觉得有些陌生。六年没见了，虽然短信联系是存在的，哪怕没有联系，对方也应该知道他的孩子刚出生不久吧？这是闹哪一出？

口误暴露潜意识，Jesse试着分析，凭借对Andrew的了解，他看得出当记者说出鸡汤那个词的时候，Andrew就已经存在不满了，这人太诚实，不擅长隐藏自己的情绪，后面的话显然是无意识顺嘴。也就是说，在Andrew心里，这话剧他确实是演给Jesse的。

 

Andrew不强求人生中绝大部分事情，除了Jesse。Eduardo说I’m coming back for everything，但他没带走Mark，在现实里，Andrew也没能带走Jesse。

当时在出柜问题上，Andrew犹豫了，他知道自己有漂亮的脸，但那却是他一直想摆脱的东西，他想扮演一个男人，而不再是少年，同性恋的身份会成为他进一步的束缚。后来，他扮演医疗兵和神父，把面孔弄上血污和泥巴，终于不再有人说他过分少年气。

而我行我素的Jesse毫不在意外界的看法和定位，这是一切问题的开始。所以，当人到中年，Andrew终于理解了Jesse在年少时期就洞悉的道理——义无反顾地做自己——的时候，他才知道已经错过一生一世。

所以《天使在美国》是他的自我救赎，是他在心底默默献给Jesse的迟到表白。可他不小心说了出来。

 

夜半的敲门声急促，Andrew刚开了个小缝，就见到Jesse拎着背包往里冲。安全链没拉开，对方被弹了回去，骂了句脏话。

“你怎么来了！”Andrew手忙脚乱地把他让进屋，关上门，“有没有夹到你的手？”

“赶过来的，还能怎么过来，你都当着全世界人民的面召唤我了。”Jesse穿着长款的呢大衣，里面是一件波点的衬衫，背包颜色花哨，除了脏NB鞋和刚长出来还不长的卷发，Andrew简直要怀疑面前是一个替身。

“你为什么打扮成这样……你来干嘛……”Andrew突然有点害怕，他觉得这个Jesse好像是另外一个人格，虽然他们很久不见，但是短信还是会发发的，Jesse还是那么在意书写规范，而现在这个人呢，看起来是能把表情图用得风生水起的样子。

“来谢谢你，帮我提升热度，你知道我太低调了。”Jesse脱掉大衣，背包随手扔在地上，“你还和原来一样，出门自带睡衣。”他抛了个媚眼，这是正常的Jesse最不擅长的动作，他应该把调情变得更像卖萌，而不是现在这样轻车熟路。

Andrew显然感受到了这个Jesse自带的气场。他并不觉得对方性感，相反，他想逃离，想再也不见他，头一次他后悔对Jesse的表白。

“小神父，观众上帝们听到了你的祷告，所以把我派来验证你所说过的誓言。”Jesse解开自己衬衣的前三粒扣子，仿佛长途奔波之后太热似的，揪着衣服煽动着，顺便露出一段锁骨，手揽上Andrew的腰，“你还爱我吗？”

他可能喝醉了？Andrew给眼下的场面寻找借口，是我的错，我提及了旧情，又伤害了他。“你要不早点休息？你宝宝在家有人看吗？”也许提一下小小卷，能让醉汉清醒过来？虽然这样做有点残忍……

“Anna在看啊，带娃都是她的事。”Jesse满不在乎地说着，踩着后跟脱掉鞋子，兀自蹦上床。

“你不能这样！Jesse，你得照顾自己的孩子。”Andrew有一种人设崩塌的错觉，他可能真的遇到双重人格发作了？

“我一直都这样，你曾经毫无怨言，Andrew，一个愿打一个愿挨啊！”Jesse拍拍床，示意Andrew也上来，他可真是一点都不见外。

 

曾经不是这样的。Andrew回想，曾经你温柔体贴，像言情片里的偶像男友那样宠溺我，要星星不摘月亮，被索吻就乖乖伸出嘴巴，而手不会乱碰我其他任何地方。我骑着小摩托载你，你紧紧把整个上半身都贴在我背上，你也骑车载我，我伸手往前面乱碰，你还会假装凶巴巴地打掉我的手，然后絮絮叨叨一通交规。我们一起下班，一起上班，一起睡去又一起醒来……

第一个夜晚，我们本来在你的房间讨论剧本，但是说着说着我就哭了，入戏太深，情不自禁。你慌慌张张地给我拿面纸毛巾，手扶上我的背，我趴在你肩头哭得哽咽，自嘲像个女孩。你说：“Wardo，你不像女孩，你像我的男朋友。”

你说如果Mark和Eduardo是情侣，Mark依然会创建Facebook，可能晚几年，但它终究会被Mark创造出来。你还说，如果Eduardo分清事业和爱情，早一点哭得像个女孩，而不是强其所难地去找什么广告，他们就不会分道扬镳了。

你最后说：“Andrew，做我的男朋友吧。”

 

“那是因为某人当时一脸需要被睡的渴望。”波点衬衫的Jesse玩世不恭地说道，“我为什么不顺水推舟？”

不，不是这样的。那是一场表白，开启未来的仪式，我们在之前也积累了足够多的情感基础。第一次对于我们的意义，存档在我心里永恒的温柔记忆，不应该被你随意抹去。

“Jesse，你为什么要来？”质问没说出口，Andrew声音轻柔，叹了口气。

“因为我后悔和你分开了，你在电视上不是在说需要我吗？所以我就出现了。”Jesse去够床头柜的水瓶，领口开得更大了一点，“而且是晚上出现，白天不能，也不必要。”他补充道。

“你在暗示恢复关系吗？你已经有孩子了！刚有的！”Andrew崩溃道，他把水递给Jesse，视线从他胸前挪开。

“看着我！Andrew，你想知道这件衣服下面是什么样子，对不对？第二天一早我就走，Anna还以为我有什么补拍的任务临时出行，她不知道我在哪儿。”

“我懂了，你并不想恢复关系。”Andrew抿着嘴唇，他感觉到自己的手指在发抖，“你在暗示久别重逢一夜春宵！”

“我想暗示把酒言欢，可我们没有酒。”Jesse拧开瓶盖，自顾自地碰了Andrew手里的水杯，“Cheers！”

曾经你做类似的动作，是我在犯困，你坐在我身边，突然在我眼前打出一个响指。Andrew的心痛起来，我们一直没有断了联系啊，你什么时候变成了这样？

“我知道你演过各式各样的坏人，但你本人并不是！”Andrew义正言辞道，“我不知道是你变了，还是我一开始就看错了你。你想出轨，我管不了，但我不允许自己配合你。”

两个原因里，我希望是后者，哪怕你刚才说的是真的，从第一次开始就不过是片场的浪漫，偶然成型的欢愉，是我套上了爱情的名义，把自己沦陷多年，竟最后发现源头就是个谎言。

我也不希望是前者，我不希望是你变了，你的赤子之心是当初我爱上的理由，是你跟其他所有人都不同的所在，若你丢了初心，你就不光丢失了我的爱，也丢失了你自己的立身之本。

我可以不爱你，我可以被欺骗，但你不可以变成你曾经讨厌的样子。Jesse，你不应该是这样的。

 

“有可能两个原因我都占全了呢？”Jesse声音慵懒，但眼神犀利，“我们可以成为那种关系，将来，长期……”

Andrew愤怒了，他跳下床，一把把Jesse拽起来，把大衣丢给他，把鞋子踢到床边：“穿好！走人！”

Jesse被他拽得险些摔倒，他歪歪斜斜地保持了平衡，拢了拢自己的领子，神态恢复了尊严：“你还欠我四百比索。去高空滑索那次，你说是我借走你两百，其实应该是你借走我两百，我当时也搞错了，又还了你两百，里外里变成了四百块，比索对美元的汇率，你等我上网搜一下……”

他快速地絮叨着，不知道是真的想要那钱，还是在拖延时间、没话找话，但Jesse打开手机锁屏的一瞬间，Andrew突然明白了。

锁屏是Jesse一家三口的合影，他抱着宝宝，三个人都笑得一脸幸福，里面的桌面也是Anna推着婴儿车的照片。

“你看，这里有汇率计算器……”Jesse还在滑动着屏幕，把手机递到Andrew眼前。

他打断了关于汇率的话：“Jesse，You poor liar.”

你深爱自己的家人，否则不会手机的锁屏和桌面全都用的是家庭照片，还可能是因为不知取舍，所以用了两张不一样的。你只是在扮演一个jerk，好让我讨厌你，忘了你，停止爱你这项无望的行为。因为你确认知道我是什么样的人，而我却对你刚才的表演深信不疑。

我应该早点注意到你无名指戒指的印痕，你一定很多年没有摘下它了，只在敲我门之前才匆匆塞进口袋。

 

Jesse滑动着屏幕的白皙手指停住了，他抬起头，对视上Andrew的目光，一瞬间切换了神采。

“你演得太像了。要不是道具出卖了你。”Andrew突然觉得好累好累，他之前的神经太紧绷了，恐惧、对抗、气愤、劝解，夜色已深，困意袭来。

“我只是想帮你，结束这一切。”Jesse绞着手指，轻咬下唇，“Andrew，六年了，我没等你，可你竟然……”

“我自愿的。我看过心理医生，但是后来就不去了，如果我能一辈子只爱一个人，同时又不打扰他的生活，也不影响我自己的工作，我为什么要去治疗自己呢。”

“很辛苦吧？”

“爱从来都不是负担。”Andrew苦笑一下，“哪怕没有回应的爱也不是。”

“我爱过你，抱歉我之前说了混账话。”Jesse背起背包，半蹲着提鞋子，他始终说话的时候都没敢看着对方的眼睛。他怕如果自己看进Andrew那熟悉的带着爱意和依恋的目光，就再也无法离开这房间。

“抱歉我刚才相信了你，而你却相信我不会那么做。”Andrew想开口挽留，但他还是只说完了道歉。他不能辜负Jesse的信任，更不能诱惑对方。

“再见，Andrew！”

“再见，安全回家以后给我发个短信！”

“没问题。”


End file.
